


Oh....Captain

by Multifanfic666



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sherlock, Dog Tags, Dom/sub, How Do I Tag, Impact Play, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sherlock's military kink, Sherlock's very horny, glans polishing, no beta we die like men, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic666/pseuds/Multifanfic666
Summary: Sherlock needs John to go on a case with him to yet another military base. He didn't expect John to be in his uniform, not did he expect to have to go in the chains area.Sherlock ends up aroused and John isn't quite so oblivious, smut and love confessions ensue.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Well this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> John and Sherlock go to a military base and when they get back John asks questions.
> 
> This is literally shameless smut for my military kink :)  
> I've only ever posted fanfic once and idk it wasn't great and I haven't written in ages so hopefully this isn't full crap .
> 
> I wish we had seen John in his uniform 🤤🤤. He makes me so gay.

"John!?" Sherlock called through the flat. He huffed when he got no answer but what could he really expect.

"JOHN!!!!!" He called again but louder. This time he was answered by the sound of heavy steps rushing down the stairs.

"Sherlock what's going on is everything okay?" The former captain asked thinking his flat mate had been hurt during an experiment or something.

"Of course not, we have a case" Sherlock replied matter of factly.

"We? Don't you mean you. I'm busy I have a..." John blushed as he trailed off, not wanting to continue his sentence.

"A what John? I know you don't have another shift at the surgery until Tuesday so what could possibly keep you bu..... Wait you have a date don't you?" Sherlock said as a tiny glimmer of jealousy appeared over his face.

"Actually yes I do, she's really nice and I met her at work. I'm sorry mate but I can't come this time." John sighed, aware that the date wouldn't go far. He'd maybe get a good Shag if he's lucky ( he hadn't had one in 7 months and was desperate ) but other than that it's not like he can have a romantic relationship, not when he's so clearly in love with his mad flat mate.

"Doesn't matter, cancel it. I need you to come with me on this case, it could be important" The curly haired genius stared at John practically daring him to refuse.

"Riiiigghhhtt.... But why do I have to come? Surely the great Sherlock Holmes could do this on his own?" John chuckled, already planning on calling the girl ( Abbie? Amanda? Tbh he couldn't remember her name ).

"The particular case is at a military base therefore you may just come in handy for once" Sherlock said nonchalantly as John gaped at him in offence.

"...Fine!" John grunted in annoyance.

Upstairs in John's bedroom, he was trying to see what would be best to wear when he spotted a box at the back of his wardrobe.... One he hadn't touched in years.

Pulling it out, he blew the dust of the top and took the lid off. Inside lay his old uniform and dog tags along with a bunch of other momentos.

The box still smelled like hot desert sand, taking him back to his time in Afghanistan. "Well I guess this is the best idea..." John mumbled to himself as he lifted his uniform out of the box like one would handle the most delicate of objects.

"JOHN HURRY UP THE CABS HERE!" Sherlock yelled wondering what could be taking John so long. He hadn't gone for a shit as that takes an average of 5 minutes and 47 seconds and it's been closer to 15.

That trail of thought was detailed the second John appeared inside the living room. Dear god he looked absolutely delicious in his old army uniform.

The shirt snug around his broad shoulders and arms, the trousers hugging his arse so perfectly, the thin metal chain barely visible around his neck showing that he'd put his dog tags on and when Sherlock eyes traveled to the front, he could see what he'd already deduced, John was very well endowed. All this made Sherlock almost drop to his knees and whimper but sheer force of will managed to keep him up, only just.

"Sherlock...?" John asked waving his hand Infront of his flat mates face.

"Oh right yes the case. Let's go the cabs waiting." Without giving John a chance to reply, Sherlock ran downstairs as and went straight into the cab.

This was going to be a long day ( no pun intended ).

John brushed off Sherlock's strange behaviour and followed him to the cab, loving the way his army fatigues felt against his skin. He naturally stood taller and straighter out of pride.

The drive wasn't too long. Only about an hour. When they did finally arrive both Sherlock and John stepped out of the car in unison.

"Can I see some ID." Ordered a soldier with a rifle.

Sherlock reached into his belstaff and handed the man his brothers ID.

"Mr Holmes sir, right this way" The young corporal said as he lead them into the facility.

"Mind my asking sir but why are you hear. We never get government coming down here." The soldier asked Sherlock.

"It's not important, show me to the room where sergeant Clark gets changed." Sherlock demanded. The corporal just stared at him unmoving.

"That was an order was it not corporal!" The former captain spoke loudly as to get the corporal to stop gapeing like a fish.

"I..er" he stumbled, not really sure how to answer.

John pulled out his ID. "Captain John Watson, fifth Northumberland fusiliers."

"Sorry sir. Yes sir, right this way." The corporal stumbled over his words not expecting to receive an order from another member of the military.

The corporal about turned and led them to a door "Just in there, if you need anything else I'll be in the office down the hall." With that he left them to their work.

As Sherlock pushed the door open he stopped and gasped. It was a changing room full of sweating army men in different states of dress. God it was practically a teenage dream come true except in his dreams they were all having their way with him.

"Sherlock are you just gonna stand there?" John asked slightly confused.

"Oh we right" with that they walked in and Sherlock tried to look around for clues but was distracted by the strong smell of hormones and sweat and the look of lots of naked bodies clad together. There was a very unwelcome redirection of blood and swelling in his pants.

John may not be a detective but he could tell something was very off. Sherlock should have found something by now so John could tell him he is amazing. But instead he was silent and staring at things for a long time as if trying to distract himself or ignore something. 

Just then John looked Sherlock up and down to make sure he was okay and noticed the growing buldge in his downstairs region.  
Oh..oh.

"Sherlock let's just go home we can come back tomorrow"

"Hmm.... What? Sorry I was ignoring you, go home? Fine, sure." Sherlock replied with a low blush on his alabaster cheeks.

***

In the cab home Sherlock kept fijiting and trying to avoid John's piercing gaze.

"We're here." John broke the silence as he stepped out and threw money at the driver and Sherlock went straight in and up the stairs.

When John finally got up the stairs he noticed the absence of one particular consulting detective.

"Sherlock come out now, we need to talk." No response.

"Sherlock I told you to come out right now, that was an order!" This was no longer John Watson, friend of Sherlock Holmes, this was captain Watson.

Only a second later Sherlock meekly opened his bedroom door and walked into the sitting room. Stopping in his tracks the second he saw captain Watson standing at ease. His whole being oozed dominance making Sherlock want to do anything he asked of him. God how he'd like to feel the heavy weight of John's cock in his mouth, taste the salty cum as it flowed down his throat. But now John knew, he's not that stupid, he knew and he was going to leave.

"Sherlock I said sit! Are you ignoring me on purpose!?" Sherlock practically fell into his chair at the force of the command. His arousal only heightening which would make for a very awkward conversation.

John sat opposite Sherlock in his arm chair and stared at him for a few minutes in silence, now Sherlock understands why people get so uncomfortable when he deduced them. He feels like he's stripped naked and laid bare for John to inspect. It caused a slight swear to break out over his body.

"John whatever this is please get it over with. I have things to do." He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Sherlock do you want to tell me what happened today?" John asked slightly condescendingly. He used to think his flatmate was asexual but that if he wasn't then he'd have some strong kinks. He never thought Sherlock would have a military kink.

"No..." Came the sheepish answer.

"That was a rhetorical question soldier!" John hoped that he hadn't got everything wrong but the dilating of Sherlock's pupils told him everything.

Sherlock only just muffled a mewling whimper.

"Now Sherlock you're going to tell me exactly what happened back at that military base." Sherlock just sat and stared at him for a minute before finally talking.

"We went to the base, you pulled rank, went to the changing room and couldn't find anything so we came home..."

"I know that, but what I'd like to know is why you couldn't find anything. You're Sherlock Holmes, world's best detective and you couldn't find anything. You were distracted and you're going to tell me right now what distracted you." John's firm voice left no room for arguement.

"It was the mm ...m." Sherlock mumbled the last bit so John couldn't hear.

"Don't mumble! Now we will try this one last time or you'll regret it." At that Sherlock sat to attention.....so did his dick. Painfully straining against his trousers, basically trying to break free. He could feel the dampness of his pre come all over his boxers.

"I-it was ... It was the g-guys in the .. changing room" Sherlock said only slightly louder but John could now hear him.


	2. Waited too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay smut :). None of this has been betad and I'm at school atm so I can't be asked to go back through it and refine it. And does anyone know how to make a collection thing as I want one for all my Sherlock fics.

At those words, red hot anger and jealousy surged through John's body, along with hope at the new information that his flatmate was definitely into guys.

"So you're gay?" John asked to clarify.

"Yes of course I'm gay! I thought you were aware. I told you like a week after you moved in!" Sherlock said shocked.

"Was I even in the flat at the time?" John asked slightly amused.

"Not my fault you weren't there at the right time." Sherlock smiled feeling the tension of the air ease.

"Why those guys? Were you hoping that one of them would stop and notice you? Maybe wisk you away into a private room and let you give them a blow job? Or were you hoping they'd use you right there Infront of everyone. Letting them all take turns using your arse and mouth. Did you want to be their whore?" John asked, anger and dominance slowly sinking into his voice the more he spoke.

Sherlock spluttered and let out a small groan at the image that presented. Yes that was his teenage fantasy and yes he found them attractive but it would be so much better if his captain Watson were involved.

"No-i that's not it" Sherlock stumbled on his words, not quite sure how to reply.

"I don't care for your excuse. Come here now!" John commanded. Sherlock slowly raised himself off his chair, very aware of his raging erection and came towards John's armchair.

In the blink of an eye Sherlock was pulled over so that he was over John's knee. His erection pushing into John's fatigues through his trousers.

"You need to learn to do as your told and not make up an excuse for everything. I don't take lying lightly." John growled into Sherlock's ear making him let out an embarrassing whine.

Before Sherlock could think to stop it, John had grabbed his trousers and pants and pulled them down to about mid thigh causing Sherlock's face to turn such a deep red he looked sun burnt. Oh how John couldn't wait to turn other parts of his flawless skin red.

John sat and appreciated Sherlock for a minute whilst slowly rubbing his palm over Sherlock's arse cheeks. There was a tiny hint of Sherlock's balls hanging between his legs and it made John completely ravenous.

SMACK.

The first blow came down hard and unexpected causing Sherlock to let out a low baritone moan and rub slightly against John's leg.

SMACK.SMACK

Two in succession made Sherlock's arse start throbbing and turning red but it still felt wholey pleasurable.

SMACK......SMACK.SMACK

Three more and tears were slowly sliding down Sherlock's face as he writhed and whimpered at each hit. It hurt so much but god if it didn't make him harder.

SMACK.SMACK.SMACK

Three more and Sherlock was openly sobbing now. Repeating over and over that he's sorry.

"Shhh it's okay I forgive you." John said as he pulled a crying Sherlock up into his lap so he was straddling him.

Using his thumbs to wipe away Sherlock's tears, John continued to shush Sherlock and rock him slightly.

"I'm sorry John I won't do it ag-mph" Sherlock was cut off by soft but demanding lips on his.

After the initial shock of it all wore off he carefully started kissing back which earned him a gentle nip to his plush bottom lip. But it was all over before it even really started.

"Wha-..." Sherlock began to ask but John shut him up with a quick peck to his lips.

"Is this okay?" He asks in a sweet and caring voice, significantly different to the voice he was using only a short while ago.

Lost for words, Sherlock nodded with wide eyes causing John to smile and swoop back in for a heated kiss.

The former Captain gently swiped his tongue against the plush red lips pushed against his in a bruising kiss in a question of access. Sherlock opened his mouth with a moan, battling John's tongue with his own just as eagerly.

Sherlock instinctively started rutting against John causing them both to moan loudly.

"Kneel, now!" John ordered already so built up.

He was answered by the weight on his lap lifting and falling to the floor. Already the great detectives mind had been shut off and solely focused on the beautiful man in front of him.

Wide eyes stared as John unbuckled his belt and then opened his trousers, revealing his red boxers underneath which already had a small wet patch near the head of his dick.

"I believe you know what to do?" John said raising his eyebrow. "A little tart like you, you've probably sucked of multiple guys hm? Do you love the taste? The feeling as you're choked on cock?" John practically purred at Sherlock causing him to shiver and nod slightly.

"Then get on with it" John ordered, starting to get impatient.

Instantly Sherlock dove his head forward and started muzzling his face against John's crotch, whining and mewling with need. His tongue peeked out and lapped at the cotton fabric, making it damp and cling to John erection. 

Deciding he's had enough of teasing, John pulls his pants down more, allowing his dick to slap against his stomach. 

Getting the message, Sherlock instantly grabbed the base with his fist and started kitten licking the sides. He made his way up the the glans and gently suckled on them, teasing his tongue into the foreskin and over John's slit causing him to grunt low in an almost growl.

Just before John got mad, Sherlock suddenly sucked John down to the root, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing.

"SHIT, JESUS CHRIST, SHERLOCK. GOD I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE THIS GOOD. FUCK YOUR MOUTH WAS MADE FOR THIS!" John practically screamed from the pleasure, the room filled with his deep grunts and Sherlock's whimpering moans.

Sherlock pulled back until only the head was in his mouth and then went all the way down again, repeating that action over and over until John's hands were carded through his hair and tugging harshly to pull his head off.

When they made eye contact they could both see how blown each others pupils were. They sat there in silence, except for their heavy pants, for about 2 minutes.

"Bedroom now!" John finally growled, having enough of all this teasing.

Sherlock instantly got up and ran to his bedroom, John walking slowly behind forcing him to wait.

When he go to the room, Sherlock was already kneeling in the middle of his bed.

"On all fours soldier" John commanded.

Sherlock could hear shuffling as John went back to the kitchen and when he returned but he didn't know what he got because he was facing down.

The loud sound of fabric ripping caught Sherlock off guard and he tried jumping up, only to be held back down by a forceful hand. In his adeld mind it took Sherlock a bit longer to realise that John was using a knife to tear all his clothing off except his underwear.

"John!" Sherlock moaned. Turned on by the danger the sharp instrument posed.

Once the detective was left only in his underwear, John got the knife and cut a hole in the back, giving him easy access to everything he wanted whilst leaving Sherlock's poor cock left trapped and confined by cotton.

John was now opening one of Sherlock's drawers and shit he found the handcuffs he stole from Lestrade.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Have you been taking things that aren't yours?" John asked in a mock innocent tone.

"I-it was for a e-experiment" Sherlock stuttered out, his hips gently rotating in circles showing how needy he is.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can put them to good use." John smirked whilst grabbing Sherlock's wrists and attaching them to the headboard using the handcuffs.

Sherlock let out a whimper as the cool metal enclosed around his wrists, giving an experimental tug just so he could feel the way they dig into his skin.

Whilst Sherlock was distracted testing out his new restraints, John had found the lube and was now teasing round Sherlock's arsehole with his finger.

"Ah, please Jo-Captain please" Sherlock begged, pushing his hips back trying to get John's finger inside of him.

Despite wanting to tease Sherlock further John forced his whole finger in in one go because even he was starting to struggle to contain his arousal.

"FUCK JOHN" Sherlock sobbed as the finger breached his unused hole. John was now pumping his one finger in and out comfortably and lubing up the second one to join the first.

"God you're so tight, you'll feel so good around my cock" John groaned, angling his fingers to hit Sherlock's prostate with doctors precision.

At this point Sherlock was no longer making proper sentences but at the new found pleasure of having his prostate stimulated he started to moan, whimper and keen non stop, completely overwhelmed by the feelings not even noticing John slip in a third.

"PLEASE FUCK ME CAPTAIN. P-PLEASE I NEED IT. FUCK. *sob* I-I-I NEED YOU PLEASE" Sherlock shouted desperately, just needing to feel more full, feel the stretch as John's cock breached his tight little pucker.

"Tart" John exclaimed accompanied by a slap to the arse but withdrew his fingers anyway and lubed up his cock, moaning as he finally touched himself.

John teased Sherlock by nudging his head against Sherlock's hole and rubbing up and down his cleft slowly until he was begging, then he pushed in in one big strong thrust.

"Christ you're still so tight!" John shouted as Sherlock moaned and drooled all over the sheets, precome weeping from his slit.

"Please h-harder sir I can take it" Sherlock begged in a breathless baritone.

"I know you can, you're being such a good boy for me. Hold onto the head board then." John commanded as he started to pound into Sherlock's hole.

Sherlock screamed so loudly when the angle changed that for a second John was concerned he hurt him but then realised he was now thrusting directly into Sherlock's abused and sensitive prostate.

"Christ you're so hot like this, moaning as I thrust my cock into your slutty little hole. You're just so desperate to be bred like a bitch in heat aren't you". John growled into his ear whilst he reached his hands to tweek at Sherlock's erect nipples causing Sherlock to come untouched, blowing his load all over the Egyptian sheets.

"Fuck that's hot" John groaned as he emptied himself to the feeling of walls clenching around his aching cock. He'd hoped he'd last longer but Sherlock's arse was just too delicious.

He pulled out with a hiss as Sherlock mewled at the emptiness.

"AH JOHN!" Sherlock called as John suddenly dove in and started licking his hole clean, his rim red and raw from being used.

Once John had cleaned up Sherlock he layed down pulling Sherlock to rest his head on his chest.

"It's okay I've got you" John reassured as he waited for Sherlock's breathing to calm down, carding his fingers through his hair to help calm him.

"I love you" Sherlock whispered so quitetly that John almost missed it.

"Oh Sherlock, it's always been you. I love you too." John sighed as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
